Time Is A Fragile Thing
by wclfyswand
Summary: Several of the girls screamed as the room was plunged into darkness. They all swirled around in the pitch black, shrieking, then suddenly crashed onto a floor, blinking in sudden brightness. The Next Gen. Potters and Weasleys are whisked into the past by a faulty Time-Turner, and they meet the 1995 Order of the Phoenix. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Al! Jamie! Lils!" Ginny Potter called up the stairs. "Your dad has something he wants to show you!" A boy's thin face, framed with untidy black hair, peered over the banister as Harry Potter came into the hallway.

"It's good, Al!" he answered his son's unspoken question. "C'mon!" His son let his curiosity get the better of him, and slid down one banister. A girl and an older boy followed.

Soon, they were all sat in the kitchen. The smaller boy with thick, untidy, jet-black hair, a thin face, freckles and big green eyes framed with coal-black lashes so long they tangled together was Albus Severus. The other boy, with the same black hair, thin face and freckles but with clear, hazel eyes was James Sirius. The youngest, a very pretty girl who shared her brother's thin face and freckles, but had long, red hair and Ginny's dark brown eyes was Lily Luna.

"C'mon, Dad, spill the beans!" whined James. "What d'you want to show us?" He nearly yelled the last bit.

"James!" Ginny warned. "Inside voice!" Harry chuckled.

"A Time-Turner, no less," he said, taking a tiny hourglass hanging on a golden chain out of his briefcase. "For Ministry use only!" He put the Time-Turner back in the briefcase and slid it across the counter. He got up and went out.

"What d'you want for lunch?" Ginny asked. "Teddy's coming to Potter- and Weasley-sit here today, OK?"

"Why? Where's everyone going? " responded Lily. "And I want pasta!"

"Out," said Ginny firmly, juggling pots and pans. When she wasn't looking, James slid his hand into Harry's briefcase and slipped the Time-Turner into his pocket.

"I'm boooooored," sighed James, dragging Fred into a corner. earlier that afternoon, Weasley after Weasley had dropped their kids off, all claiming to be going somewhere important. What none of the kids knew was that they were going to try and secure Teddy a job interview for Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Me too," groaned Fred. Roxanne, Dominique and Louis were huddled over the latest edition of _The Quibbler_ , Victoire and Teddy both had their noses in books, Lily and Hugo were considering what House they'd be in when they _finally_ got to Hogwarts and Albus and Rose were drawing absent-mindedly on their Potions textbook.

"Hey, look what I nicked off Dad this morning," said James, pulling the precious hourglass out of his pocket. Hugo ran over.

"What you got there, James?" he asked, big blue eyes wide.

"A Time-Turner," said James casually. "I nicked it off Dad. But don't tell on me, Hugo; Mum'll kill me!"

"I won't," Hugo promised, siting down. "But only if you let me borrow you Nimbus 5000."

"Don't be such a git, Hugo," protested Fred, giving his cousin a shove. Hugo, caught unawares, crashed into James, who promptly dropped the Time-Turner. Several of the girls screamed as the room was plunged into darkness. They all swirled around in the pitch black, shrieking, then suddenly crashed onto a floor, blinking in sudden brightness.

"And who might you be?" growled a voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Nymphadora Tonks blinked in surprise as several kids literally fell out of the air in front of them.

"And who might you be?" Mad-Eye Moody growled. Several pairs of eyes blinked at him and the children suddenly broke into a confused babble of voices.

"This is all your fault, James!"

"You can't just blame it on me!"

"You were the one who stole the stupid thing in the first place!"

"If Fred hadn't pushed me, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't blame it on me! If you had better reactions..."

"That's mean, Fred! You can't just blame it on Hugo!" The Order of the Phoenix stared at each other as the kids argued. Eventually a voice cut through the confusion, yelling: "SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to face the person who had shouted: a tall, slender boy of about 19, who had a pale, heart-shaped face, features rather like Remus Lupin's, hazel eyes and bright blue hair. Some of the kids looked slightly ashamed.

"Sorry, Teddy," a boy with a face hidden by waves of untidy, glossy black hair. He hung his head. Moody grunted at the Order to pull out their wands.

"They're just kids, Mad-Eye," said Tonks uncertainly.

"The best disguise for Death-Eaters, don't you think?" Moody snarled, pointing a gnarled finger at the blue-haired boy, who looked the oldest.

"Merlin, it's Mad-Eye Moody!" squealed a girl excitedly.

"What?!" gasped another. "But he's dead!"

"And there's Nymphadora Tonks!"

"And Albus Dumbledore!"

"And Gran!"

"And Grandad!"

"This is so cool!" Dumbledore looked slightly aghast.

"We will have SILENCE!" he bellowed. Sirius Black grinned lazily at the kids.

"Who are you?" Remus Lupin asked faintly. "Perhaps we should give them some Veritaserum. Severus, do you have any?" Severus Snape nodded curtly and drew a small bottle filled with transparent liquid from his pocket.

"A few drops of this should do," he smirked. "Which of you will drink it?" A muscle jumped in the blue-haired boy's jaw.

"I'll do it," he said, stepping forwards and downing the drops Snape poured out for him. Dumbledore bent so his face was level with the boy's.

"What is your name?" he asked. The boy avoided Dumbledore's gaze and suddenly seemed to find the floor very interesting.

"Edward Remus Lupin," he said. "People call me Teddy." There were several gasps from the Order. Snape smirked.

"Tell me more," said Dumbledore gently.

"I was born in April 1998, to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks..." Teddy trailed off. Remus looked like he was going to faint. "They went to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May 1998. They didn't come back." Tonks groaned and Teddy continued.

"I'm 19 and I graduated from Hogwarts a couple of years ago. I'm a Metamorphmagus and a werewolf. I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback when I was 4. I'm currently training to become a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Oh yes - and I was raised by my Gran and when I was at Hogwarts I played Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Obviously, I was a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"If that is true, then I believe some introductions are in order."


End file.
